Black Rose
by Libertystar
Summary: sequel to 'tears of crimson' kagome crashes a party of powerful youkai's and one is intrigued.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer, I do not own the Inuyasha cast, except for the new characters.  
  
BLACK ROSE  
By. Libertystar  
Chapter one, black rose The night was still, not a single breeze whispered across the grass. Yet out of the darkness came an unearthly music. It seemed to wrap around your  
heart and squeeze until you couldn't feel anything else but the pain.  
Strangely enough, it also seemed to sooth the pain and shrouds you in loving comfort. If you followed the sound to its source you would be amazed  
at what you saw. For there stood a girl no more then eighteen, she was  
playing a flute of black ebony that glistened in her hands. As the song finished, she looked up, her eyes were an eerie black and her skin seemed  
to glow in the darkness.  
  
She was Kagome, goddess of death and guardian of the shikon no tama. She turned and raising her hand called to a small fire dragon, Aleofan "hello  
baby, how did you like mommy's music?" she cooed at the baby dragon. It  
chirped and flew around her; Aleofan then landed on her shoulder and snuggled up to her ear. With a small sad smile she strokes her shiny blue scales and when it gave a contented sigh, hugged it tight. She turned and began to walking back toward the pond that guarded her house. As she walked she contemplated what had happened in the last seventy-five years. Inuyasha and Kikyou were still alive and childless (which is to be expected since Kikyou is DEAD!!!) Songo and Miroku, now and three children of their own and several grand children. Keada, sadly had passed away some fifty years  
ago. Shipou now was married and was a proud father of not one but two youkai pups. They never knew that there fortune in family life (except for  
Inuyasha) was due to her. For it was she that had kept death at bay and  
away from their children. They never knew that because of whom she was,  
that she could never have a mate or know the joy of having kids.  
  
For being the daughter/goddess of death and the sister to sorrow had taken  
its toll on Kagome. She rarely smiled and no longer laughed the way she  
used to when she unburdened y the responsibilities of great power. For  
because of her close relationship to death she could never die, and yes that might be considered a blessing if you had someone to spend all that time with but alas she did not. For it was also because of that very same  
relationship to death and to sorrow that it made it impossible to have  
friends or family. Kagome walked through the forest and across a river until she came to a stop at the side of a lake. There was a young youkai  
fox standing by the bank waiting for her, "who are you and what do you want?" she asked softly. "I am simply a messenger; the lords of the lands are holding a conference and my master Inuyasha, thought it would be wise if you were informed of this. The conference if tomorrow and noon." With that he sped away. 'Hmmm, it might be beneficial if I were to attend this  
meeting, to bad I wasn't invited. I guess I will just have to invite  
myself.' Kgome thought, a wicked light twinkled in her eyes. Well? What do you think? Is it ok or is it a little farfetched? Please read  
and review. 


	2. Getting Ready

Getting Ready.  
By. Libertystar.  
  
Kagome walked/swam to her underwater cavern home and prepared for the next days events. She took a long bath and disguised her scent with the help of her powers. Since it would take all day to get to the meeting place, (the very middle of japan, where all the lands meet.) she would have to be ready to meet them now for she would have no time to change once she got there. She went to her wardrobe a picked out a scarlet kimono with pinke sakura  
(?) blossoms embroidered on it.  
She quickly put it on and sat down at her dressing table to arrange  
her hair. First she put brushed it out until it shone, then taking a  
delicate silver net that was decorated with pearls and precious stones, gently placed it on her head. Looking in the mirror, she smiled, now all she needed was a few dashes of make-up. With a careful eye on the mirror, she used her magic to put blood red streaks in her ebony black hair. With a bit of glamour she put color into her eyes so that she was able to look at the lords without killing them, with a glimmer her eyes turned a sparkling  
blue. The same color blue that they had been when she was still human.  
'That about does it' she thought, 'time to go'.  
She took the back entrance of her house so that she did not have to get her cloths wet. The only problem was that the entrance was through the roof and led to a steep inaccessible cliff. Kagome was not deterred by the sheer drop; instead she stepped off the edge of the cliff and into empty air. Instead of falling though, she simply stood there in the middle of the air as if she were still on the cliff. Kagome walked through the air for  
and hour of so until she got tired, with a soft whistle she called the wind. It rushed up to her and formed a chair, Kagome sat down and the wind  
carried her to where she wanted to go. Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm running on a short muse here. What do you think should happen next? I really could use some ideas. Please R&R  
and tell me what you think 


End file.
